1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf training aids, and more specifically to a pair of glasses utilized to maintain vision on a golf ball during a swing of a golf club.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most difficult tasks during play of the game of golf is that of keeping one's head still to maintain eye contact with the ball that is the object of a golf swing. If the player of a golf stroke does not keep his/her eyes on the ball, typically the ball will be driven on an erroneous, inaccurate, course other than that desired by the golfer.
When making a golf stroke, a golfer may often believe that he/she is keeping his/her eyes on the ball, when, in fact, only peripheral vision is being utilized to observe the ball, which means that the golfer's head is actually turned. Accordingly, it is desirable to prevent the use of peripheral vision as much as possible, keeping the golfer's eyes directly upon the ball.
One previous approach to resolving the above-referenced problem was to provide rectangular slit openings in the normal plane of a pair of opaque eyeglasses. However, due to the proximity of the eyeball to the lens, quite a bit of peripheral vision is permitted by this previous device.
Various other devices have also tried to address the problem of keeping a golfer's eyes upon the ball by providing different shapes of slits in either an opaque lens, by providing blocking panels of various shapes on the lens, or by providing registration lines on the lens. Again, the close proximity to the golfer's eyeball permits a large amount of peripheral vision to be utilized, thereby defeating the ability to control the golfer's head movement.
Other devices provide an aperture positioned well forward of the eyeball of a golfer, but does not obscure side vision, thereby permitting distraction of the golfer since his/her peripheral vision is not restricted.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a pair of golf training glasses that prevent the use of peripheral vision, thereby preventing distraction of the golfer and helping the golfer to maintain his/her head aligned with the ball and his/her eyes upon the ball.